warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marshywillow/Archive 1
WE REACHED 2,000 PAGES Hoorayyy! The wiki reached 2,000 pages! It's only been a bit over a year since we were around 870 pages (when I first joined) and now we're at 2,000 (past it, to be specific)! Ebonyheart 18:45, February 16, 2019 (UTC) I know. It's come a long way, when I first joined here in Feb 2017 there was barely 200 pages.. it's so weird to think I am one of those who are (running?) a large fandom community! clan ranking idea but i'm not really ranking clans Hi Marshywillow, I love this wiki. Lots of interesting FanClans live in this wonderfully-overwhelming Warrior Wiki. I was wondering, would it be against the rules to review people's Clans? Not saying that Example User's Clan is better than Other User's Clan, or saying 'This could never happen in a real clan' or anything, just saying something like; hello, i rank clans into categories. I am not a staff member. My categorizing does not mean any Clan is better/worse than your Clan. I rank this clan as a: Creative Clan 6, Realistic Clan 6, Prophecy Clan 6, and Medium-Sized Clan 6. I have already done so on some of Lavenderwish's Clan Pages such as BearClan. She said thank you :) I'd really like if i could do this. Not that i'm a 'Clan Expert' or anything, just figured it would be useful to 'rank' some Clans, and maybe some constructive critisicm. Thanks, hollyloaf0fan123 (Talk)Try reaching for the stars without a spaceship. You'll probably die. -hollyloaf0fan123 18:21, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, sorry for the late reply but sure! You can have a role as that, but it won't come with bureaucrat powers and stuff! I like that idea. ^^ Story Um..Hi I wanted to ask, can you put your OC's story here? Or is there a certain story? Thanks! Sandstone the BlogClanner (talk) 05:07, December 30, 2018 (UTC) OC's story to do with your own OC's. It's not one big story. Haha! However - if you do plan on making an OC here, make sure you don't write out a story and only a summary! Feel free to put as many characters, however! ^^ RP Hey Marsh, I heard you like roleplaying Warriors. Would you be interested in joining a roleplay wiki? Here's the link. I'm the only user so far and you could be an admin or something if you want to join. If not that's fine :P. — [[User:Echosnout|'Ec']][[User talk:Echosnout|'ho']] Coloured Usernames Okay, so, you know the coloured usernames thing? I don’t know if you’re already doing it (most likely), but I was thinking- what if the admins (& moderators ‘n stuff) got the bold effect on their name, whereas the normal contributors get the italic effect? I feel like it would make distinguishing between admins and others easier (oof english is hard)? Idk... ^^;’ I dunno’, it was just an idea c’: 17/01/19 Yeah! I can see where your coming from! I can try that! ^^; Unnamed #01 Hey, Marshywillow! I was wondering since some admins and bureaucrats are inactive that I could be promoted to an admin or bureaucrat, so I could help ya around here. -Texas Of course I didn't take it as I am not good for the job! Well, thank you for your time! I greatly appreciate it! I am willing to help every way possible if needed! Have a blessed day! -Tex Unnamed #02 Hey Marsh, I'm a new user on this wiki and I wanted to ask something, when is Thornstar's Rage coming out? Can we talk in chat? ~Firespring, major fan of yours Hi Fire! I don't know when it will come out at this rate! And sure, if your on at one point when I'm on, I wouldn't mind! My wiki Hey, Marshy! I was wondering if you could join my wiki, Warriors wiki. It is listed under my favorite wikis. If you do, you could have the Bureaucrat/admin rank. -Texaswild Unnamed #03 Darkstripe User:IamthemateofDarkstripe has put CANON Darkstripe on this wiki and the rules say not to put canon cats. 21:11, March 9, 2019 (UTC)Vitani is awesome (talk) Just because they have the same name doesn’t mean that they are the canon character. If this cat had the same description, kin, and affiliations as the canon Darkstripe, then the article would be taken down, but he doesn’t.